Shield and honor
by VlaanderenVrij
Summary: Korra is a young adult who is about to enter her new life as a beat cop of Republic City but she has a troubled past hanging over her shoulders. Can she keep it together and actually make a difference out there? Meanwhile a revolution is brewing amongst the less fortunate in the city... (AU)
1. A new dawn

**AN: So first things first, this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you guys could send in your reviews and notes, also PM me for typos you find or punctuation marks that aren't in the right place. English is not my native language so please be patient with me. The story revolves around Korra, 21 years old and about to take her oath as a cop of the RCPD (Republic City Police Department). Geographically Korras world is the same as in LOK/ATLA but the time period is the modern age like the one that we live in, there is no such thing as bending or the avatar. Hope you enjoy the first part! **

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

><p><strong>'39457'<strong>

**SHIELD AND HONOR  
><strong>

**Chapter I**

** A NEW DAWN  
><strong>

_**"Si vis pacem, para bellum" - "If you want peace, prepare for war"**_

_**Latin adage**_

* * *

><p>Republic City, Monday 1st September 2014<p>

Korra looked into the mirror tentatively, inspecting every facial element of the person she was facing, she remembered a time not so very long ago when she stared into the same mirror and now she was pondering how much her face had changed over these past couple of years since that moment. Gone were the large bags of red under her eyes, gone was the dirt and gore, gone where the bloodshot eyes, gone was the scar on her right cheek... no, the scar was still there but it had fully healed and was no longer stitched up.

Suddenly she shuddered at how much fuller her cheekbones were and that her hair was nicely washed. She used to have three ponytails, one on top and two in front but her hair in general had suffered during those couple of years on the street. So when her uncle took her in she had taken a pair of scissors and cut it really short. Korra remembered flashes of him laughing for several minutes when she came out of the bathroom looking like that, which in return had dented Korra's already shaky confidence.

He had comforted her and taken her to his barber, the guy had been surprised to see one of his regulars come in with such a young girl and after a couple of words with the man, explaining the situation the barber had cleaned up Korra's messy cutting technique. The man had claimed it had been the first time he had cut a women's hair but Korra felt confident around him and she had become his first and only female regular. Nowadays her hair was a bit longer again, not long enough for decent ponytails but at least she wasn't being called a tomboy anymore.

Korra snapped back to reality, she had been daydreaming again, something that had become a part of her in her new life. She went back to her business trying to apply some make-up to her face. Although she never really cared about make-up very much, today was a special day and she knew it would sheer her uncle up if he saw her with a more feminine touch, even though what they were about to do that day had almost little to no connection to feminism. Korra tried to remember how her childhood friend Asami had always managed to have a minimal amount of make-up present at the house they lived in back then and how she tried to teach Korra to apply that stuff. She never liked those lessons but now that she hadn't seen Asami in nearly four years, she was definitely missing them.

"Oh 'sami... I miss you" Korra whispered to herself almost letting out a small sob.

"Pull yourself together Korra Konietzko, that life is gone, they are gone, let it go" She whispered to herself again

After a couple of clumsy attempts Korra managed to successfully apply a bit of blush and eyeliner without it making her look like a clown, this was the best it was going to get so she decided that was that. Then she looked into the mirror again, it was somehow missing something, Korra held a red lipstick in her hands but knowing that she regularly licked her own lips, she decided it wasn't the best course of action so she put it back in her make-up bag.

"Stupid ticks"

Suddenly the door of the small bathroom swung open making the hinges shriek, in a reflex Korra turned around to face however was about to enter the room.

"Well well, I haven't seen you with make-up before" her uncle immediately noticed with a small smirk on his face

"It doesn't look very good, does it?" Korra questioned

"Well, if I'm honest it looks fine apart from the fact that your right eye looks much blacker then the left one" Korra turned around and stared intensely into the mirror once more

"Fair point uncle"

Korra tried to fix her mistake with a tissue and to her own surprise it worked

"Better? Or should I get rid of it all?" Korra turned to meet her uncle's eyes

"It looks fine, why are you so nervous anyway?" he replied with that smirk still etched on his face.

"I'm not nervous, it's just that this is the most important day in my young life, you do understand that right?" Korra bit back, she didn't like it when he gave her looks like that

"Korra, you'll do fine, you seem to forget I'm the one who has to lead this whole ceremony" her uncle said.

Korra's eyes fell onto his uniform, when she went into the bathroom he was still wearing his sleeping wear, so did it really take her that much time to aply a bit of make-up?

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" her uncle noted with a his brows raised in disappointment. Korra looked down at herself realizing she had only managed to put on her lingerie.

"You've been daydreaming again?" her uncle grinned

"Yes" Korra replied with puppy eyes

"I'll be ready in five!"

And with that Korra shut the door on her uncle, she turned to the right and gazed at the bag sitting on the shower floor. She unzipped the bag, and now the adrenaline began to pump. Her uncle had brought it home the night before from the tailor and he had asked her not to open it until the next morning. She had respected that wish and now she was admiring the uniform with a childlike smile. She took all the equipment out of the sack: Shirt, tie, jacket, gloves, pants, belt, shoes and scattered them carefully around the small bathroom.

She turned to the jacket and began stroking the golden buttons. Korra looked at the pants, the departments tailor was quite surprised when she asked for normal pants and not the regular skirts for women. It meant the tailor had to put more effort in his work, depending on the size of the man he had several standard designs but those wouldn't looke well on Korra so he had to make a special one for her.

Realizing she had told her uncle she'd be ready in five she began putting on the uniform in a fast pace but with enough carefulness not to make any creases in the fabric. When she was ready she looked at herself in the mirror again with a satisfied feeling. Suddenly realization hit her she was missing the final element. After nervously searching the bag and not finding what she was looking for. Panic began to spread as she stormed out of the bathroom looking for her uncle.

"Looking for this" her uncle smiled

Korra spotted the peaked cap she had been looking for on the kitchen table, coming to the conclusion he had tricked her, she wanted to lash out against him for making her even more nervous but she remembered she'd told him that she wasn't nervous at all so she just gave him an angry look hoping to safe face but to no avail, he still had that grin on his face.

"Uncle, this is not funny" Korra said with an annoyed voice.

"I know you are nervous, stop hiding it from me. Your body is one block of nerves, let it go" her uncle said laughingly.

"Ok, I'm nervous, I admit it uncle but it is still not a reason to scare me like that" Korra replied hoping to balance the conversation back in her favour.

It worked, Korra noticed how the smirk that had been on his face all morning suddenly changed into a gentle smile. "Sit down Korra, I have something that will help with the nerves and I pulled that joke on you to make sure you were sharp an awake, you will need your focus today and all the days that follow it" Korra knew when her uncle was serious about anything so she complied with his demand.

He bend to the right and placed a full bottle of whiskey on the table along with two shot glasses.

"Uncle!" Korra shouted "I don't think this is the time for a shot battle!"

"Korra you know me better than that, I'm not going to feed you drunk, I wouldn't be a good uncle if I did something stupid like that." He replied stern but still smirking away.

He filled his glass full but only gave Korra a half one

"That's not fair!" Korra said still eyeing the glasses

"Yes, you are correct, it's not fair but my liver is fourteen years older than yours and has more experience"

"Look during my time on the streets we regularly found bottles of liquor that weren't empty. My friends and I would go home and enjoy the spoils of war, rest assured uncle, my liver isn't that far of yours" Korra said almost in a prideful manner.

"I am not going to win this argument, am I?" He noted "No, you certainly aren't" Korra replied.

He took the bottle back up from the floor and filled her glass up to the top. He put the bottle back and lifted his glass in the air, Korra did the same.

"To serve and protect?" He asked korra "To serve and protect uncle!" She agreed proud

-CLANG-

The glasses clashed and both of them performed an ad fundum, Korra gasped for air, she had indeed had her share of liquor in the past but never whiskey and this stuff was pretty warm. Her face turned slightly red but her uncle hadn't noticed. Korra looked at the peaked cap she had been searching for not a couple of minutes ago and lifted it of the table, only to find a box had been placed under it.

"What's the meaning of that? Don't tell me that is what is think it is?" Korra started to freak out a bit but the whiskey was already doing its job and she could feel her nervousness settle down.

She inspected the box and the insignia on top of it "I thought You'd give this to me at the ceremony?"

"Open it dear, take a good look because you're right, I'm supposed to pin that on your uniform during the ceremony. I took a look around the arena yesterday and I managed to convince the watch commander who is organising the event to 'borrow' it to me" he explained himself

Korra openend the box and took a look at her very own badge, she had always gawked in awe at the one on her uncle's uniform but this one was different, it had another number "39457, 39457, 39457" Korra whispered to herself.

"Get used to that number Korra, it will be yours until the day you retire or die in the line of fire" Korra jumped a bit after hearing such a remark from her beloved uncle but she had grown accustomed to his somewhat serious nature form time to time.

"Die in the line of fire?" She asked in a manner of slight shock "Yes, I love you but you should always be well aware that this job is not only about helping people, sometimes things could get dangerous but I've explained all of this to you during that long talk we had before you joined the academy. Please tell me you haven't even considered the thought you might die or get a serious injury? It's what you signed up for you know" He said with a stern but caring voice.

Korra repositioned herself "Of course! I am well aware of that possibility uncle but I do not intent to die, they trained me well and I'm sure my colleagues and-" Korra gasped for air "...my family will look after me as much as I intent to look after them." Korra said fierce while making her statement, her uncle was very happy hearing those words and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Uncle..." Korra stammered, she didn't intend to make him cry

"It's fine dear" as he used a tissue to catch the tear from falling of his cheek.

"When your father and I were young we never had a good relationship, we always fought each other. He was a smart and intelligent man while I was a street punk heading for nothing. I am sure he would have liked the way I turned my life around but I think he would not have been pleased with me for pushing you towards a job in law enforcement. He would have been mad at me but not you my dear, he would have been so proud hearing you say those words and to see what a strong independent woman you have become." He too gasped for air now "Korra... I am so proud of you!"

Tears were now flooding in mass over both his cheeks. Korra stood up and gave her uncle a big and warm hug. Rarely had she seen him like this, he was a tough man but the loss of his brother and sister-in-law was still lingering in his mind and when those memories came drifting back into his mind he had a tendency to become emotional.

The crying and sobbing lasted at least five minutes and so did the hug they shared. Korra realized now he was just as nervous as she was and that the grin on his face had been a mask to hide his emotions.

After the hug ended he pulled himself together and placed Korra's badge back into the box and his uniform. He walked over to the bathroom to refresh himself.

"Korra we are going to leave, are you ready?" He asked while standing in the bathroom door.

"It's still three hours until the ceremony starts, why do you want to leave so early?" Korra asked

"Don't know if you were listening to the radio during breakfast but traffic is a disaster out there, something to do with the centre of downtown being shut closed down for some sort of cop event" He noted with sarcasm written all over it.

"Oh... in that case, sure let's get the hell out of here, wouldn't want the master of ceremonies to be late because of a little traffic now would we?"

He wasn't supposed to be the sergeant to lead the graduation ceremony this year but he had pulled some strings, which meant that the sergeant that was supposed to do his duty had a favour he could hang over her uncle's head. She hadn't been a cop for a day but she already knew stuff like that was going to be part of the job.

They quickly gathered their wallets and phones before heading out the door. They almost stampeded down the stairs when the manager of the building came out of his apartment stopping them in their tracks.

"Wow, not so fast folks! That uniform! Don't tell me our little Korra here passed the final tests? She's officially going to be one of our cities finest?" The man asked

"Yes Bryan, top 10% of my class in fact!" Korra responded

"Well a simple guy like me can only hope that the entire police force had your energy Korra, congratulations!" He said with a hopeful smile on his face.

Korra signalled for a quick hug and Bryan complied

"I'm not going to keep you fine people here, heard on the radio trafic is a disaster today. I'm going back inside to tell lydia, she's going to be so happy knowing you passed!" and with that Bryan pulled the mail out of his box and went back inside.

Korra and her uncle went into the basement to get to their car. They quickly got in and drove out of the garage into the daily traffic.

"I always wondered" Korra turned to her uncle "Why do you drive the same model of car as your patrol car?"

"Because it's easier that way, shifting cars means adjusting your driving style and because I just like the way a Satomobile 150B drives" Her uncle answered but she noticed he wasn't telling the truth because he had to think to long about a simple question like that.

"But a patrol car is a tad heavier because of the armour plating and all the electrics required for the terminal. It just doesn't drive the same way this car does" Korra had been lingering on this question for some time now, ever since she had her driving lessons from him in this very car.

"Well you got me there, I didn't calculate all of that in when I bought the damn thing six years ago. Can you imagine the look on my face taking this boy out for his first spin, felt nothing like my patrol car."

Both of them started laughing. Korra loved moments like this, when she could find little silly mistakes he had made and she could expose them, luckily most of the time they laughed about it and even when they didn't he rarely raised his voice or was mad at her.

Her uncle had not lied, traffic was intense and it took them at least two full hours to make it downtown. They arrived at the arena and He parked the car in his own designated spot at the arena's garage. That meant parking was their only luck that day when it came to traffic. Most graduates had to travel on foot or by public transport that day because the garage simply couldn't sustain that many cars.

He turned off the ignition and turned to face her "You can take it from here I guess? I have to make my way to the stage and make some last checks. You on the other hand have a full hour of space and time."

"Sure uncle, I am going to try and find some of my friends from the academy. Hopefully one of them ends up in our precinct, that way I won't be a complete stranger around there."

"Okay Korra..." He wanted to say more but Korra intervened "Speaking of precincts, are you sure they are going to assign me to your precinct" Korra looked straight at him

"Yeah, like I told you, I called in a favour from your future lieutenant, he didn't like it, especially when I also asked to be your instructor" Korra now looked confused at her uncle

"What do you mean my instructor?" She asked still looking quite confused.

He suddenly realised he had not yet informed her about that last part and now he could feel the temperature rising

"Every rookie is assigned to a sergeant for about a month before being partnered with another patrolman... or patrolwoman" He said in a serious tone hoping she would forgive him for not informing her but she picked up on his nervousness about the subject.

"You should have told me that uncle, now the others in the precinct are going to say you are giving me a special treatment." Korra responded quite annoyed and disappointed.

He had considered that thought but he knew his professionalism would prevent him from giving her a preferential treatment. Now when the shit hit the shovel he had to explain to her that was not going to happen and he needed to give her some confidence about it.

"Look that's the way it's going down, you know me Korra, I am a professional when it comes to my work, I will not give you a special treatment in any way. It's only a month anyway and if your honest with yourself you know having me as your instructor is what you want."

"Yeah your right, that's what I want but I just know I'm going to get comments about it. Well guess I'm going to have to deal with it"

This response was exactly what he wanted the hear but now he was getting emotional again seeing how strong she had become and how far removed she was from that wreck he arrested four years ago. Suddenly Korra patted him on his shoulder trying to comfort him. She really had a way with people, being able to read them by just giving them a quick look, he wasn't even crying this time.

"Let's get going Korra" Both of them unbuckled their safety belts and got out of their silver coloured Satomobile. He closed the car up and looked up at his niece.

"You sure you have everything"

"Yes, I am 100% sure I have everything, the elevator is coming down let's go!" Korra was fully ready now, it had been two hours since she had that shot of whiskey but it did wonders for her nerves. She wanted to go up there and get it over with. Time to make all that hard work pay off, she had sacrificed a lot to be here at this point in her life, in fact too much, she had betrayed the only people that had ever cared for her not counting in her parents and her uncle. She knew she had no other choice, she had to get out of that life and it needed to end swiftly. If only she had dealt with her leaving her friends differently, perhaps that would have made the nightmares feel more bearable.

-PING-

Two janitors got out of the elevator while being deep in conversation with one another and pushing along their cleaning cart, not even paying attention to the two cops about to enter, why should they, the upper levels were cramped with shields. They entered the elevator and the doors closed slowly.

"Korra, when I was young I decided not to have children, not because I didn't like them but because I was never sure I would be any good at being a father. Now, I know that I haven't been talking care of you for very long but if in an alternate universe you would have been a child of mine it would have been one of the greatest honours to call you my daughter."

Korra's confidence was still booming but this wave of emotion from him nearly brought tears down from her eyes but she kept them under control to protect the little amount of make-up she had successfully applied.

"Uncle, it would have been a great honour to have called you my father as well and I know my real father... your brother would be... _is_ proud of you for taking care of me and guiding me to a different path. I made one big mistake once, nearly contaminating my soul and morals but you pulled me out just in time. I will forever be grateful for the events of that day. Nowadays I don't even mind that you put on those cuffs way to tight."

That last sentence once again made both of them laugh, a wave of emotion and humour filled the air...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's part one done, working hard on part two now! Remember to review and PM with remarks or if you have suggestions or questions!<strong>


	2. The game commences

**AN: So after the first chapter were I tried laying down the foundation of this fic we now arrive at chapter two were we learn that perhaps things aren't as rose-tinted as they seem. I also like to note that while I am using characters from LOK I am also adding my own characters, if you have some ideas about how to improve them, please PM or review. I would also like to thank the people that read/followed/liked an reviewed the first part.  
><strong>

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

><p><strong>'39457'<strong>

**SHIELD AND HONOR  
><strong>

**Chapter II  
><strong>

** THE GAME COMMENCES  
><strong>

**_"Caveat Emptor" - "_****_Let the buyer beware"_**

**_Latin adage_**

* * *

><p>Republic City, Monday 1st September 2014<p>

-PING-

A sea of blue uniforms appeared when the doors shrieked open and they both entered the middle levels of the arena. The time to split up had dawned and Korra took the initiative.

"So...next time I see you is the big moment right?" She asked "Yeah, you get going now, go find your friends, it's probably going to be a long time before you get to meet them again"

She nodded and took off, stepping down the stairs from the middle levels down to the centre stage where the basketball court had been covered with a large black tarp and 136 seats had been placed. She had read the number of cops that would be graduating that day in the paper, a couple of years ago that number had been much higher but budget cuts these days prevented that. Thank the spirits she was part of the top 10% at the academy...

"Korra!" a familiar voice shouted towards her, she turned to her right and spotted her two best friends "Hey guys, feeling nervous?" Korra teased.

She had always been a bit shy and that was probably the reason she only had two really good friends at the academy, Mark and Tony, both were born in normal middle class families but had good hearts. Korra had been at the academy for two full weeks when a couple of her not so friendly classmates had teamed up on her during a sparring match Tony and Mark had been the only ones stepping up to the plate, they got their asses kicked but still, if they had to guts to help her then they deserved a shot and so a friendship was born. After a couple of months she had told them her life story, leaving some of the private details out and to her surprise they responded positive, others that heard rumour had not been so understanding and it meant Korra had some enemies at the academy.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark said, with a sigh "I feel like I am going to throw up any minute now!" Korra was the one smirking now, that shot of whiskey kept her right on her feet.

Korra was chuckling now "And my dear Tony, how about you old chap?" She asked with her best impression of a posh voice "I'm fine Korra, you know I despise public events like these, they makes me feel uncomfortable " he paused for a second "But nervous? I think not! I just hate they way all these people suck each other off, keeping up appearances, as if they are all big happy families"

Korra had always known Tony was a bit of a rebel and part of her old life resembled that. It was one of the reasons she liked him so much. His father was also a cop but he was a homicide detective in a more civilized neighbourhood. They had a difficult relationship mostly because obeying orders wasn't Tony's strong suit. It had led to conflict with his militaristic dad but Tony did respect the fact his family had a long tradition in law enforcement and that led to him following in his father's footsteps even if it did mean having to follow procedures and rules.

Mark on the other hand was a soft soul, always the happy type, doing everything he did with a smile on his face. He was a bit uncertain about himself though, just like Korra.

His family had a bakery downtown, his brother was chosen however to take it over one day and Mark would have been forced to spent his life as an aid. He didn't like the idea of that and somehow applied for a life on the beat. Korra knew he was a bit weak but he had this look in his eyes, he just wanted to help people, another trait he shared with Korra.

She had no idea how these two totally different people had ever become friends and how she, a troubled girl with a dark past had fitted into that. Their teachers at the academy had dubbed the trio "The misfits" and they had definitely earned that title.

* * *

><p>Korra's uncle had found his way to the main stage where all the big chiefs had assembled, he was about to check the lower stage where his microphone had been placed when someone tapped his shoulder and called his name "Jack Konietzko" but he wasn't in the mood for small talks, he still had to review his speech one more time.<p>

"Sergeant Konietzko, I need a word with you in private" the voice now said stern, he turned around to give this person a piece of his mind but quickly decided that was not a good Idea.

The Chief of police, Lin Beifong was staring at him with a disgruntled look "_This can't be good" _he thought to himself.

"Yes, ma'am!" He quickly responded "Follow me to one of the VIP rooms please!"

He didn't hesitate and followed her down the stage and up to the upper levers. She entered one of the VIP booths and signalled for him to sit down. He didn't say anything, this was one strong willed woman and you knew you didn't want to end up on her shit list.

"Did you think you could get away with it?" She asked still looking not so very pleased.

"I don't know what you are talking about chief" He answered, his voice almost sounded like he was twelve again.

"Cut the crap, you cannot possible think you can smuggle a criminal and a no good thief into my department without me finding out about it" She slammed her fists onto the table.

_"Shit... she's talking about Korra, I thought this was about me switching with Sergeant Dunner"_ He ponderd, he knew he had to bullshit his way out of this one but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Look chief, whatever you think you know, you don't know the full story, you can't possibly begin to understa-" she cut him of there "What's there to understand? You broke your oath the day you let her escape and now we are here"

_"She knows more then she is letting onto, she knows I let Korra get away with it"_

Suddenly she walked over to another chair and picked up a file from it, she threw it right in front of him. He read the date and he knew enough, she knew it all, the whole shebang.

She too sat down and started preaching while opening the file and reading some of the details

"Let me refresh your mind Sargeant Konietzko, on the 4th January 2010 around midnight, precinct 17 received a call from a witness to a crime, she had seen a young street woman mug some poor guy. She gave a pretty good description of the perp when officers arrived on the scene: the girl was around five foot seven, five foot six and had dark brown hair. The witness had even seen the colour of her eyes: blue. She was wearing a kaki colored jacket with a hoodie, skinny jeans with holes in them and dirty grey sneakers, probably converse brand" he tried to cut in there "Look chief..." but she snapped back at him "I am not finished talking yet Sargeant Konietzko!"

_"This isn't going to end well" _That shot of whiskey was not helping anymore, his nerves were walking a tight rope now _"Of all days for someone to connect the dots, it had to be this day!_ His mind was screaming to him now.

She continued with her speech "The ambulance arrived on scene in 5 minutes and so did the first responding officer: 'Sergeant Konietzko', precinct 17" she looked up at him now and gave him a nasty look but then she went back to reading "After making the first assessments sargeant konietzko left the man in the care of the paramedics and went back on patrol trying to find the perp, bla bla bla" She looked up again and was now snapping straight at him "I suppose this is where the interesting bit starts"

_"Spirits, I feel like such a chump right now, the last time I was being talked to like this was when my high school teacher found that gram of weed"_

The silver haired woman stared back into the paperwork and was flipping the pages, looking for his report "Ah, here it is 'Statement from Sergeant Konietzko concerning the 211 (robbery) and 245 ( Assault with a deadly weapon) on the corner crossing of 7th avenue and walker street on the 4th January'"

She now started to read his own words to him

_"I arrived on scene around five minutes after the crime had occurred, the paramedics were busy trying to stop the bleeding coming from what I pressumed was a knife wound in the man's abdominal region. They were not having much success so they decided that he needed to be transported to the hospital immediately if he was going to have any chance of surviving.  
><em>

_I continued to interrogate the witness and wrote down her statement, you will find that it is added to this dossier as document 6. More colleagues arrived on scene and they started to lock down the area. I called in the perpetrators description and decided to delegate my authority as highest in command to Patrolman Elias Garzia, precinct 17._

_I stepped into my service vehicle and continued to patrol the streets surrounding the crime scene, the incident was fresh so the chance of finding the perpetrator was still high. I had been searching for about 15 minutes when I spotted a not so very tall girl coming from an alleyway, she matched the description perfectly, She spotted my car and the blue and red lights, she did not hesitate and fled away. I chased her but then she dove into an alleyway but my vehicle would never have fitted so I proceeded on foot. I ran after her, she did not have much condition and before we reached the end of the alleyway I tackled her and placed the cuffs onto her. I moved her against the wall and searched the suspect for weapons, ID, or any clues linking her to the crime but I did not find any._

_After reading her her rights I placed her into my vehicle and I called it in. Unfortunately the suspect still had a paperclip hidden on her and used it to open the cuffs, she opened them and at a red light she jumped out of the car into the masses. I searched vividly for hours but could not locate her anymore._

_You will find that internal affairs investigated this incident, their findings are added in this dossier as document 12_

_The remaining crime scene investigations were handeld by detectives form the anti-street crime unit from precinct 17, you can find their finding on document 9._

_Signed_

_Sergeant Jack konietzko_  
><em>Republic City Police Department<em>  
><em>Precinct 17, Dragon Flats borough"<em>

During the time she had been reading that statement he had almost shrunken in size. He was sitting curled down while looking at his hands. He had been ashamed of what he had done that day for quite some time but since no one had found out he had pushed it towards his subconscious. Now he was caught red handed by one of the most powerful women in the department, he felt so stupid but regret was not one of his feelings.

"Is it fair to say that this 'suspect's' description almost 100% matches that of your niece? A girl you supposedly found half a year later and nursed back into society?" Her voice was still filled with anger and he could only nod, there was no point denying it anymore but what happened next surprised him.

"You were a good cop once Konietzko, one of the best in fact but I know you have lost your way a bit over the last couple of years, that you have lost your faith in doing that which is right and that is fine, most cops in this city do lose that faith at one point and then only believe in this 'cops are one big family' horseshit. I believe this is your way of hoping to redeem yourself, to push yourself to become that same good spirited cop again? I believe you still are a good cop even if there are some 'rough' edges" Once again Jack nodded at his chief.

"So therefore I am going to let this slip Jack, for old time sake because your record is somehow still clean and you barely have any complaints against you. You are a good man, do not fuck this opportunity up. If your pretty niece steps one toe out of line I will make it my life's work to nail you and everyone in precinct 17 to the cross in person. Do not forget who pinned that badge on you fourteen years ago and what it stands for. Perhaps today you will get a real good reminder. DO YOU GET THAT S_ERGEANT KONIETZKO?_" She yelled at him and he jumped a bit.

"Yes Chief, I catch your drift" He could only comply now

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE AND DO NOT MESS UP THIS CEREMONY!" She shouted so loud he pressumed at least someone outside must have heard that.

He stood up but before he closed the door he turned around and gathered all his courage to make one last statement "They guy lived you know?" Beifong gave him a confused look "What?"

"The guy she mugged... they saved him at the hospital" Her face turned right, she could not contemplate that he had just dared to even insinuate that justified his actions "GET OUT SARGEANT KONIETZKO OR EVEN THE SPIRITS CANNOT SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH!" He did not hesitate and made his way back to the centre stage.

_"Wonderful...now the chief of police has an unlimited supply of favours hanging over my head but if she thinks I am going to rat out on anyone she has the wrong Konietzko. I will get her back for this, you watch and see. You fuck with the bull, you get the horns"_

* * *

><p>Korra had found her seat and was surprised to find that she was sitting in the middle of her best friends, no doubt her uncle had something to do with that, as she sat down and continued talking with her friends she spotted her uncle coming down from the uppers levels quickly followed by a silver haired woman. She sat down in the middle of the stage so Korra presumed that was the chief of police, Lin Beifong. She had heard this was one tough lady and the rumours were true, she did have two nasty scars on her right cheek.<p>

She could see he went down to his own little stage and began checking the microphone but before that he smuggled her badge back onto the table. _"Cheeky bastard"_

"Test one, two, three, test" was being shouted through the arena's speakers with a familiar voice.

"Ladies and gentleman we are half an hour away from the start of the ceremony, in order to make sure everyone finds their seats in time we recommend that you start moving towards it right now"

"Isn't that your unlce" Tony asked Korra "Yeah, he called in a favour, he really wanted to do it because of me" she replied

"Well I prefer your uncle over my dad any day anytime Korra!" He said while patting her on the back

"Are all your family members here" she asked the boys "Yes even my disgruntled dad" Tony replied before they both turned right towards Mark, he didn't say anything and Korra spotted something wasn't sitting right with him

"They didn't want to come did they?" Korra asked, she could not understand how his family could be so cold towards him, he was such a nice guy, she placed an arm around his shoulder to give him some comfort but she could see the visible emotions on his eyes.

They had not responded well when he told them he didn't want to work in the bakery and that he had applied at the academy, his father had almost disowned him.

Then Korra spotted someone was making his way down the row of seats behind them and he wasn't wearing a formal police uniform but just a regular suit. It was Mark's brother, he was the only one that hadn't responded badly but happy was not the word she would call it either, perhaps 'neutral' could fit the bill.

"But you know I think you underestimate at least one member of your family" Mark gave her a confused look when suddenly he jumped a bit at the touch of his brother's hands on his shoulder.

Mark looked startled to see him here

"Bro, I am sorry but I could not convince mom or dad to come, I had hoped Janine would come around but she refused as well. I am happy for you bro, you're going to be a good cop" and with that short pep talk his brother went back to the upper levels to take his seat, not even giving Mark a chance to respond or thank him. Somehow the way these two interacted reminded her of Bolin of Mako.

She could see the happiness on his eyes even though that was way to short but it was better than nothing, she felt sorry for him though, those people didn't know what they were missing. Korra didn't even have her parents anymore.

"May the spirits damn that hypocrite" Tony whispered into her ears, she gave him an understanding nod "It makes him happy though" shaking her head in Marks direction while whispering, it was now Tony who was nodding back at her in agreement.

"I do wonder what precinct I am supposed to report to on Wednesday, I just hope it's not my dad's precinct. That would be a family drama in the making" Tony tried to change the subject.

"Precinct 17" Korra replied without thinking that one trough

"What?" both boys said almost simultaneously while looking at her with shocked faces

"Let me take an educated guess here, your uncle called in a favour, I bet he even managed to write his name down to be your instructor. Tell me if I'm right or wrong here?" Tony grinned

Korra only nodded, her cheeks turned red but she kept her face straight, pretending it was no big deal.

"Korra, are you sure that's a good idea, I mean that is one notorious precinct, you have heard the rumours right?"

Korra gave him a nasty look, she had indeed heard those rumours back at the academy but she didn't want to believe them, her uncle worked there and he was a great cop even if he had become a bit bitter about his job.

"I know what you are going to imply and I will have none of it, precinct 17 is just another precinct in Dragon Flats borough, it's a rough area of town, we all know that, hell I was born and raised there, I lived on the streets there for almost ten years. You two were born in nice middle-class families, in nice neibourghouds, don't you dare Lecture me!"

Korra was almost shocked herself how angry she was and both her friends were knocked out a little bit at how vicious she had reacted.

Korra got up, she needed to get out of there "I'm going to the bathroom, you two better have another subject to talk about when I come back.

Korra stormed off leaving her two best friends flabbergasted, they had never seen her like that, so much anger in her eyes.

"Dude, that was some scary stuff" Mark stuttered at Tony "Yeah, did you see those eyes? I was afraid she was going to punch me in the face man"

"Let's never mention that again Tony" Mark was still stuttering his words "Agreed, I'd like to reach the retirement age without taking friendly fire" Mark chuckled at that remark from his friend an so the subject was buried.

Tony however knew he had to keep an eye on Korra, keep checking up on her. He might have a distaste for his sometimes vicious father but even he was afraid of some of the characters in precinct 17, that alone said a lot. She was going into the lion's den and she was being too naive about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember to review and PM with remarks or if you have suggestions or questions!<strong>


	3. Oath

**AN: Onwards we go! This will probably be the last chapter for some days, I need to give my brain some rest and focus on my exams, if I find some spare time I might work on future parts but that is not a certainty  
><strong>

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

><p><strong>'39457'<strong>

**SHIELD AND HONOR  
><strong>

**Chapter III**

**OATH**

_**"The devil sometimes speaks the truth"**_

_**English adage**_

* * *

><p>Republic City, Monday 1st September 2014<p>

The basketball arena was starting to get packed now, most cadets however were still in the upper rings. Korra had returned from her trip to the bathroom and her friends and she had pretended their little discussion from earlier hadn't happened. Korra felt glad for that, this was not a day to have ruined with bickering.

Suddenly Jack appeared at the front of their row and he made his way over to the trio. He nodded at the boys and turned to Korra "Stand up Korra" he signalled for her to do so "I almost forgot one of the most important attributes for your uniform" he pulled a yellow cord out of his pocket and Korra almost slapped herself for not remembering that "Oh, how on earth could we forget that" she noted embarrassed.

"Well you are not the only one" he was also embarrassed about it but he was not going to show that in front of the other two cadets, even if they were her friends. To him they were just two rookie cops that needed to show their respect for a senior officer but he liked them, they looked like a good bunch of kids.

All cadets that graduated in the top 10% of their class wore a special yellow cord on their shoulders and Korra had earned that special right.

"All done, looks good cadets?" He turned asking the two boys and both of them nodded with a smile, Jack wanted to leave but remembered he wanted to say something to them as well. The initial idea was to do it after the ceremony but since he now had the chance.

"Tony, Mark... I'd like to congratulate both of you on making the force and for being there for Korra during her time at the academy. I had no doubts about her succeeding but knowing her background I knew that it might create some problems. Thanks for being such good friends to her." with that he shook their hands and left, hurrying back towards his microphone.

"He really is a nice guy, normally I don't like slimy comments like that but he really meant every word of it." Tony noted and Korra gave him a punch on the arm "And don't you forget it"

Mark laughed at Tony's raised brows and childish gasps of pain.

"Ladies and gentleman the ceremony is about to start, I would like to humbly ask for your silence during the procedure and oath." Jack commented trough the arena's speakers.

Not a minute after that comment all the cadets had taken their seats and the moment of truth had finally arrived. Jack came out of the upper levels and moved over to his speaking stand

One of the sergeants in front of the cadets screamed "ATTENTION!" and in no time they entire class was on their feet standing at attention. Jack observed the arena and began speaking

"Good morning!" he paused awaiting a response and the entire group obliged "Good morning sir!" he continued "Please be seated cadets!" one of the sergeants a the front screamed "TAKE SEATS!" Jack took it from there and began the more formal part of the ceremony

"My name is Sergeant Jack Konietzko from precinct 17 located in the Dragon Flats borough and on behalf of the Mayor of Republic City and our esteemed Chief of Police I would like to welcome you to the RCPD and to your official Swearing-in ceremony, also many thanks to the family and friends gathered here today to celebrate this momentous occasion.

You all are about to enter a new stage in your life, from now onwards you are not just another face in the crowd, you are now an officer of the public. That means that you now have a responsibility not only towards your fellow officers present here but also the beautiful and diverse citizens of our great city.

A life of public service is not an easy one. I have been serving this city and its citizens for fourteen years now. It is a hard world out there, dark and sometimes dangerous but I can only testify to the fact that despite it being one of the most demanding jobs on this planet it is also one of the most rewarding ones.

During your time at the academy you learned that you should always put your full trust in the officer next to you and that is not just theory, it's real, the officers of this department are looking forward to guiding you in the first sometimes confusing moments out there, In doing so you will build a bond and camaraderie that is unbreakable.

Now today is not only a special day for you cadets but also for myself. You see four years ago I found my long lost niece and together we fought against the struggles of society, today she will be graduating here together with you and her friends. You can understand this is a very special emotional moment for me, fourteen years ago I sat right where she is now and it was our very own Chief of Police that pined my badge on my chest, today that honor will be mine.

Now let us begin with one of the most fundamental parts of the event."

"STAND UP! ATTENTION" The group got back up standing at attention

"Please raise your right hand and repeat after me" Jack requested the entire class and they followed his order

_I do hereby pledge and declare_

_To uphold the Constitution of the United Republic of Nations_

_And the constitution of the state of Yue Bay_

_And faithfully discharge my duties_

_As a Republic City police officer_

_To the best of my ability_

_So help me spirits_

"Congratulations" Jack looked up at the arena again and not a moment later the front sergeant screamed again "TAKE SEATS!"

We all followed that order and now we moved on to the second and final part of the ceremony, the one that was so important for Korra, she had been dreaming about this day for quite some time.

"I will now be going over a random list of the cadets present and I will be presenting them with their badges, Sergeant Dunner you may begin the roll call"

Soon the names came flying by as one by one the rookies took to the stage to receive their badge and the number of their future precinct. Korra waited tentatively before it was her turn but Tony had to go first _"This is interesting, where is he going to end up?" _She thought to herself.

She watched as he approached stage and now Dunner took the word "ATTENTION", he obliged and Jack turned towards Tony "Cadet Wright?" Tony answered "Yes sir!" and now Jack took the badge from his assistant and placed it into the empty citation holder "Welcome to the RCPD officer Wright, welcome to precinct 17" and they saluted each other.

Tony marched of the stage back to his row, Korra was happy, at least one of her friends would join her in the precinct but remembering the argument they had before the ceremony, she figured he wasn't going to be very happy about it, not one bit. His dad was going to explode over this as well, at least that family drama he was talking about was not going to be an issue. She couldn't help but grin at him when he took his place next to her "Oh spirits, why me?" she could hear him whisper between his teeth.

"Cadet Korra Konietzko, please approach the stage" Sergeant Dunner ordered and Korra snapped right to it marching out of her row towards the stage, adrenaline was pumping, she could feel the whole arena stare right at her. _"Let 'em stare, take a good look at this street kid, look who is laughing now Republic City"_ She had a proud grin on her face.

"ATTENTION" Korra followed suit and uncle Jack turned towards her

"Cadet Konietzko?" Korra followed the procedure "Yes sir!" and now Jack once again took the badge from his assistant and placed it into her empty citation holder "Welcome to the RCPD officer Konietzko, welcome to precinct 17" and they saluted each other but he did not dismiss her immediately like with the others, he came closer and gave her a formal hug, she gave him one back.

_"What is he doing, It's a nice gesture but embarrassing in front of all these people"_

Korra could hear a couple of "owwwsss" coming from the public and she turned a bit red. She took a quick glance at the upper stage where all the big wigs were seated and most of them smiled at the officers in front of them, Chief Beifong on the other hand did not look very pleased at all.

Jack let go of Korra and he saluted her again, she saluted him back and then came the relieving order from Jack "OFFICER DISSMISSED!"

She realized the entire class was probably staring at her while she marched back to her spot, she sat down and before any of her friends could give her a snappy remark about what just happened the next name was being called.

"Cadet Mark Richardson, please approach the stage"

Mark stood up and when he marched by Korra she could see he was sweating like a pig but he didn't put a foot wrong and his moment went off without a hitch.

"Welcome to the RCPD officer Richardson, welcome to precinct 1"

Both Korra and Tony turned to each other, Tony took the initiative while whispering "Precinct 1? Where in the spirits name is that?" of course, Korra being in the 10% of her class, she knew the answer to that and it wasn't good.

"That's Aang Memorial Island, it's part of the Downtown Borough, it's boring as hell, most fuckups end up there, spirits he most have really fucked up his final tests."

Mark sat back down next to Korra, she gave him a quick look but he didn't seem to realize he was going to be a glorified bodyguard for a giant Bronze man...

She looked at Tony but he only shook his shoulders.

The remainder of the cadets all went to collect their badges and after a good 45 minutes the end had to be near. After Korra had returned from collecting hers she couldn't stop looking at her chest, admiring the shiny thing, she was snapped back to reality when the words coming from the speakers were not the same repetitive bull from the last 45 minutes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, that concludes our swearing-in ceremony, I would like to thank you all for being here and I would like to wish our new officers the very best of luck. Sergeant Dunner you may dismiss the class" Jack stepped down and Dunner followed the order

"ATTENTION!" everyone got back up "CLASS DISSMISSED!"

As soon as it was over the crowd started cheering and clapping their hands. The cadets all turned towards each other congratulating one another. Korra, Tony and Mark did the same and Korra signalled for a giddily group hug.

People started to come down to the court centre to congratulate their family members and so did several waiters from the catering with treats and even some booze.

"What's this bubbly stuff?" Korra questioned one of the waiters " Ma'am...that's...champagne..." he replied with his brows raised, Korra decided it was time to have some fun with this guy.

"Look, jackass I wasn't raised in a fancy part of town, pardon me for not knowing what champagne looks or tastes like, insult me like that again and I might have to make a whole or two in that nice white jacket of yours" Korra snapped at him which led to him getting out of her vicinity as fast as he could.

The trio was chuckling at that "Did you see the look on that guys face?" She asked "Haha yeah, he probably doensn't even know this is the cheapest champagne I have ever tasted, I see the city tried to spent nothing on this ceremony" Tony noted at his friends with a disgusted face.

"Of course our pretty rich boy over here knows what the good stuff is supposed to taste like" Korra said again with her best posh voice before talking a sip "I am not a pretty rich boy!" Tony snapped back, the rebel inside him couldn't stand comments like that, even if he knew it was probably true.

Mark had still been laughing about the waiter incident and now he was almost suffocating at the sight of the squabbling duo. Suddenly someone tapped Korra's shoulder. She figured it was her uncle but to her own surprise it was the silver haired woman, Chief of Police Lin Beifong

Korra jumped at attention "Chief Beifong?"

"Calm down officer Konietzko, I would like a word with you if that is possible?"

"Sure Chief" Korra nodded, brows raised

_"What on earth does she want with me, I'm just a simple patrolwoman?"_

Korra followed the woman without questioning it, she was quite intimidated to say the least, when she had made her way back from the bathroom earlier it had been quite a struggle to make it through the wave of people but not this time, for Beifong they all jumped out of the way, it was like the sea of blue automatically parted for her. She followed her into what Korra could only ascertain was one of the VIP booths.

On her way there she had spotted her uncle talking to some of this colleagues, he hadn't noticed her and Beifong going up the stairs.

"Please take a seat officer Konietzko" Korra sat down, observing the room hoping to find a clue as to why she was here. The Beifong woman adjusted the lighting in the room, focusing it at Korra's seat.

_"Is this an interrogation?" _

The Chief picked up a folder from one of the seats and started unclipping photos from the file.

She threw them in front of Korra, Korra jumped at the sight. A man was lying in a hospital bed, he had all sorts of tubes coming out of his mouth, there were close up photos of his bloodied fingernails, there was also one close up of his abdomen where a cleaned and stitched up wound was visible.

Korra was smart enough to know what she was looking at, it was her legacy from her time on the streets. She remembered the feelings from that day well, how desperate and angry she had been.

"I...I..." Korra stuttered "Not a very pretty sight huh? Well you should be proud of your work, that's a nice clean stab wound, right in the kill zone. It's been a long time since that day miss Konietzko, sure you won't relapse if I send you back out there but this time with a badge and a piece?"

Beifong was being sassy now, she was trying to lure Korra into a burst of anger.

"It's irony right? A person who can do that do someone else must be some kind of monster but no, here she is sitting right in front of me wearing one of my departments' badges pretending to be someone she is not"

Korra wanted to response, lash out against those accusations but Beifong raised her hands

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses, they won't work on me. You don't need to worry though, like I told your uncle an hour ago I will let this slip, all you have to do is remind him that I own him now and that he better corporate with me or else..."

Korra felt in the way Beifong made her threat that she was dead serious, that if she did not comply she would end up behind bars and her uncle would receive an dishonourable discharge from the force, if not worse.

"You are not a monster Officer Konietzko, I apologise for being so rude earlier but I just get wound up every time I am reminded that one of the finest cops of this city betrayed his oath.

You see fourteen years ago one of my final acts as a sergeant in precinct 17 was guiding this young rookie cop trough the initial first month. His name was Jack Konietzko, your uncle.

He was so naive back then but that didn't mean he wasn't any good, ooh no! He was the best, they way he interacted with people was pure gold. He could calm down the most vicious hobos out there. Unfortunately as I climbed the ladder of the force, I also watched as he became so bitter to the point where he was as bad as those other lame-os in precinct 17

Somehow after he _'found'_ you, he managed to pull himself together again. It's still not what it is supposed to be but it's better than nothing"

Beifong paused to catch her breath

"So... if he decides to work against me instead of working with me I will contact you and it will be your responsibility to put him back on the rails.

That's what you wanted to do right? To make a difference out there, at least that's what it says in your psychological report from the academy"

Korra nodded, tears ready to drop but she was able to hold them back for now but at this point it was a downhill struggle.

"Very well, you're smart enough to figure out what the details of our deal are. He cooperates, you cooperate and everything will be fine"

Korra nodded again and Lin pointed at the door, signalling this was her cue to leave

Korra got up, this conversation had almost broken her from the inside out bringing out memories and feelings that she had finally managed to push aside.

Before she could leave the room Beifong made one final comment

"You have the right qualifications for this job miss Konietzko, good luck and be safe out there... oh and this conversation did not take place, not even for your uncle"

Korra didn't give her another look and stormed out to the first bathroom she could find that didn't have line.

She closed the door and fell to her knees, emotions took over and there she was crying away hugging her knees and leaning her head against the wall.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Jack had managed to untangle himself from some of his not so interesting co-workers and made his way back to where he had spotted Korra and her friends earlier. To his surprise however Korra was not there anymore.<p>

"Where is Korra?" he demanded to know "Oh...Sarge... euhm...Chief Beifong wanted a word with her" Mark replied

"Thanks boys, I will go and look for her"

He knew what this meant, Beifong had also threatened her and confronted her with her past. He had worked so hard to put Korra back together mentally and he figured this little talk would have destroyed her confidence again.

He stormed to the VIP room he had been in with Beifong before hoping she was still there so that he could still safe her from Beifongs grasp. He even knocked some people over on his way over there.

"BEIFONG YOU BITCH" He shouted as he entered the room. Beifong had put on a long coat over her uniform and was busy collecting all her paperwork.

"Took your time, I had hoped you would have stormed in here earlier but your niece and I have already had our little chat. You know... if you try to humiliate me in front of the entire leadership by hugging your niece, going against protocol, knowing it would tick me off, you could have known I would have my own little revenge" She scolded him with an evil smile on her face.

She collected her last papers and now approached jack, who was still standing in the door, she stopped right in front of him facing him, coming real close to his face

"Now let's stop playing these childish games shall we? When I need you I will contact you. Enjoy the peaceful times you have left and keep that niece of yours under control ok?"

She took off leaving him standing there like a complete ass. He needed to find Korra and soon or else her mental breakdown would go nuclear.

_"Well this day is well and truly fucked"_

He searched several of the VIP boxes but could not locate her. Then suddenly he spotted several women standing in front of one of the bathrooms in the middle levels. That ticked his interest.

"Ladies, what seems to be the problem?" he inquired

"Wanda here spotted a girl go in here but she locked the door, this is a public bathroom you know, there are more people with needs" The leading woman responded

"Ladies why don't you try the lower levels? I just came from there and the line is really short, let me take care of this, I will get maintenance up here and unlock the door" He was lying of course but his sincerity had tricked the women so they left

He stepped closer to the door and called for his niece but she did not reply.

_"Time for one of the oldest trick in the book"_ He pondered to himself. He pulled out his wallet and used his credit card to unlock the door while carefully spying around hoping no one spotted him.

He stepped inside an locked the door again but now someone jumped him ad pushed him against the wall hard.

"GET OUT" the girl screamed, he took her by the arms hoping to gain control but she fought back almost using a non-lethal take-down on him but he managed to dodge it.

"Korra! it's me... uncle Jack, I know Beifong got to you, pull yourself together!"

Her intensity dropped but she was still stomping his chest with her hands until she calmed down and gave him a kind embrace. They stood there like that for a while and she took the initiative. Earlier that day it had been the other way aroud.

"What does that witch want from you?" Korra sobbed

"I don't know Korra but you don't need to focus on that, you just keep your attention at your job and the person next to you. I will deal with whatever she wants from me" He lied, of course he knew what she wanted from him but it was in Korra's best interest not to know that kind of stuff.

He looked deeply into those blue eyes of her now and kindly caressed her cheek

"I think you need to fix your make up a little bit" he joked and even though Korra was still sobbing it made her cry out a small laugh

She turned to the mirror and used water from the tap to clean up the mess all those tears had made. She did not bring her makeup bag so would have to make do with her natural face.

"I'm assuming you want to go home now?" He asked "Yeah... but first I got to say goodbye to my friends, I'll make it quick"

He nodded and they left the bathroom, only to find the group of women had returned.

"Not that big of line you said?" the leading girl scolded Jack, his face turned pale and he bullshited his way out as usual

"Ladies... all yours" He grabed Korras arm and soon they were back on the stairs down to the basketball court. Most of the folks had already left but Tony and Mark were still there.

Surprisingly Tonys' dad and Marks' brother were talking to one another about the economy. The two boys standing right next to them looking visibly embarrassed never thinking these two would have ever had anything in common to talk about.

Korra did not lie, she quickly said her goodbyes and Jack followed suit, only the handshake with detective Wright had been quite awkward. They had known each other for quite some time and were definitely not friends.

The ride back home had been silent and at the apartment Korra had locked herself into her room only for him to drag her back out of it.

"Let's not waist the rest of the day, why don't you order your favourite pizza and I will pick a movie from Netflix" He tried comforting her, hoping it would raise her spirit again.

"Ok uncle" Korra smiled again, she loved Pizza and he knew it was her weak spot.

After finishing the pizza and watching two movies it was around midnight and she wanted to go to bed. He realized that she would not sleep well so he decided to give her another shot of whiskey

"It will make you feel a bit groggy and before you know it you will be sleeping like a princess"

He received a fist to the arm for that comment and soon she was in her room nodding off.

Jack to felt tired, he fell in sleep in front of the TV.

At least this day of hell had ended in another bonding moment between him and his niece. Hopefully the next that would follow it would have the same effect...


	4. Remembrances part I

**AN: So I've found some time to write chapter 4, I know this was supposed to be my main fic but I've been sucked into the Equalist. My extensive Apologies for that. **

**In this chapter I felt the need to explore korra's past a bit so the next couple of chapters will focus exclusively on that. The title suggests it might take more than one chapter, so be warned.**

**Also this fic is rated M and that is because I will be including sexual and bloody scene's. This is just an extra warning if that is not what you are looking for.**

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show! Don't forget to review if possible!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>'39457'<strong>

**SHIELD AND HONOR**

**Chapter IV**

**REMEMBRANCES PART I**

_**"Voor niets gaat de zon op" - "The sun rises for free" **_

_**Flemish/Dutch saying**_

* * *

><p>Republic City, Tuesday 2nd September 2014<p>

The apartment Jack and Korra were living in was not very big, nor was it luxurious but it was much better than the old house she used to squat along with her friends. The kitchen and living room were attached to one another, creating a spacious enviroment. Korra's bedroom used to be the storage room but it was big enough to fit one single unit bed and a small closet to stanch her clothes in, her old room in the squatted building was much bigger but it was filthy and worn down, this was brand new basically. Jack's bedroom was bigger, simply because it had been designed for that purpose unlike her room. The bathroom wasn't very big either, it contained a tub which also served as the shower. Korra would always get annoyed by those plastics that stuck on her skin while showering.

This four story apartment block was still new, it had been built around seven years ago and Jack had moved in as one of the first tenants, living on the third floor. It was situated on the edges of downtown close to the Dragon Flats borough. It was handy for both of them, the neighbourhood was low on crime but it was still close enough to work.

It was around 3:30 AM when Jack woke up violently hearing gunshots, he had fallen asleep in front of the TV and they were replaying some kind of crime show. He was reaching for his hip, searching for his gun but of course it wasn't there. Realizing the shooting was happing on screen Jack slipped out of the single couch and stumbled into the kitchen, leaning into the sink, gathering water in his hands from the tap and forcing it onto his face.

_"Beifong...that bitch... How long has she known about Korra? How long has she been plotting this...this... revenge of hers? I can't believe we were partners once. I had her back and she had mine. Guess that all went off the window the minute she smelled the fame and glory of chiefhood." _he thought to himself as he wiped the water of his face with a towel.

He looked around the apartment observing the dust and dishes in the sink. He decided to ask Korra in the morning to clean this mess up. He sat himself down his favourite kitchen chair pulling his Smartphone out of his pocket. There was an unopened text, it was about an hour old. He chuckled as he read the contacts name. A quick swipe of his finger and the letters appeared on screen.

_"Babe, if you have time come see me okay, it's been a week, I'm itching for your dick, not to mention your fat tip XXX" _The message read on screen.

"I guess duty calls." he whispered to himself before getting up, picking his jacket off the couch and moving himself towards the door.

Before leaving he turned back writing a note for Korra to find just in case he didn't make it back in time for breakfast. He left the apartment and when he reached the street level he hauled a cab. One pulled up to the curb and he got in pulling the hoodie of his jumper over his head, not wanting to be recognized.

"Red light district, Harper street, make it fast." he snapped monotone at the driver.

...

Korra woke up around seven in the morning. She felt a bit sore but that was probably because she would take on not-so-natural positions while sleeping.

She opened the bedroom door and hobbled into the joint kitchen and living space, expecting her uncle to be there, preparing breakfast as usual but to her surprise he wasn't there. She noticed the note on the sink and picked it up for inspection. The writing was sloppy, indicating he had been in a hurry.

_"We are out of toilet paper, went out to get some. There is plenty of bacon and eggs in the fridge. You can get started without burning the kitchen down right?"_

"Ha-ha, very funny '_Jack'._" Korra mumbled, after which she pulled out the pans and began cooking breakfast.

Halfway through the baking process the door opened and he entered, nodding at her with the new pack of toilet paper in his hands.

"Uncle, I checked the supply, we still have plenty of toilet paper..." She rolled her eyes at him

"Oh...my bad, honest mistake. Now we have a month's supply." he replied with a fake smile on his face hoping that would be the end of it but Korra wasn't having any of his excuses. It was a bit insulting for him to think she would buy his stupid stories.

"You know, I would like to think that after all those long talks, all that bonding... that by now you would have trusted me enough to tell me why you feel the need to sneak out at night and lie to me."

Korra had known for quite a while he sometimes disappeared at night, going spirits know where and this was the boiling point. She was going to be his partner out on the beat, if only for a month. She wanted to know, if he couldn't offer her this then why should she trust him with her life.

He was observing his niece with a simple glare, thoughts racing trough his mind, how was he going to get out of this one?

"How..." He stuttered, stumbling over his words "That's just none of your business lady. You might be my niece but there are just some parts I like to keep private. Now would you be so kind as to drop this subject?" he said, biting his lip in the process.

Korra had been startled a bit, she had expected an honest answer out of him but it seems like she wasn't going to get one. She wanted to push the matter but decided that if he didn't want to play, neither was she.

"Whatever... breakfast is ready" she said, throwing the last pieces of bacon onto his plate before picking up hers and storming of to her bedroom.

"We do not eat breakfast in the bedroom young lady!" he yelled at her door but no response came "I'm serious, before you know it you have fat stains on your sheets, that shit doesn't wash out!" he yelled once again and there wasn't a response this time around either.

He knocked on the door quite roughly "Korra, come out right this instance. You're 21 years old for crying out loud!"

"Bite me asshole" her voice echoed from the bedroom.

"Guess you can take the girl of the street but not the street out of the girl." he grumbled to himself, sitting back down in the kitchen, poking his bacon on the plate a bit bored. he decided on one final yell "You burned my bacon and these eggs are overdone!"

Korra was done playing and it remained silent so when Jack finished with slices of bacon that didn't get burned and throwing the rest into the thrash, he decided to get ready for work.

He went into the bedroom and picked up his jacket glancing over the completely creased formal dress uniform he wore the day before. He removed his citation holder form the uniform and placed it into his pockets. He moved himself to the door but he was intercepted by a set of fierce blue eyes.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to call you an asshole. I am sorry for poking into your private life, I am just worried okay." Korra said, looking down and pouting her lips.

He raised his brows at this, it were reactions like that that reminded him so much of his mother. Korra never met her but she looked so much like her character wise, that simple desire to care for one's family, when he had been young he had never understood it and by the time he had the damage had already been done.

"Don't worry about it, one day I'll tell you. For now you just enjoy the rest of day. It will be quite some time before you can even begin to think about taking a day off."

That was the response she had been hoping for, he had never been able to stay mad at her for long and once again puppy eyes did the trick on him.

"I don't want to stay alone, you know I don't like that." she was looking down at her feet in a childlike manner, her arms crossed over her chest

He rolled his eyes at that "Korra you are 21 years old now, it's time you let go of these childlike mannerisms. Just relax, make yourself a cup of tea, watch some TV, go out or a walk, whatever you find that you enjoy." He moved his hands towards the door "Now I need to get going or else the watch commander is going to chew me out again."

"Okay" Korra mumbled "Just be careful out there."

He turned around and gave her a confident nod and smile "See you later."

Korra was standing in the doorway staring down the stairs, hoping he had forgotten something, so she wouldn't be alone for a couple more seconds but he didn't come back.

She had always hated being alone, it made her hair stand on end, it made the little ticks she had developed even worse, like constantly licking her lips or tapping her feet on the ground nervously. Korra decided to take him up on his advice and prepared herself a hot cup of tea, she preferred coffee but could not deny the fact tea just had a more calming effect.

She sat down on of the two large windowsills in the living room, staring out into the city. She was enjoying this moment of calm and peace and her uncle's advice worked. Thanks to the tea her feelings of loneliness started fading away and now she was daydreaming, another one of those ticks but she didn't mind this one. It would bring her back to her childhood from time to times, back to the time she lived with her dad and mother in the neighbourhood she was now going to serve.

The enjoyment for the moment soon ended and now she replayed Beifong's threats in the back of her mind and saw flashes of the pictures she had shown her. korra leaned against the back the windowsill, ticking the back of her head against the wood several times in an effort to make the memories go away but to no avail.

She stared back into the city and nodded off into the darkness, back into those memories leading up to the events of that particular day. She had countless nightmares about the things hunting her past as the events would remain etched onto her for the rest of her life.

...

Republic City, Thursday 19th October 2000

Korra, seven years old was in her room working on some homework when someone rang the doorbell. Korra, curious as always stormed down the stairs into the hall and opened the door, her mother came trailing behind her out of the kitchen.

In front of her stood a tall figure wearing a blue uniform, Korra quickly noticed he had blue eyes just like her but his skin tone was different, pale in comparison the hers, his hair was cut real short but it came out from under his peaked cap and was obviously brown like hers. The figure kneeled down and gave Korra a gentle smile "Look at you, spirits you've grown fast!" the man said.

Korra had been enthusiastic when she ran down the stairs but this man was intimidating and scaring her with that blue uniform. She stepped backwards until she bumped into her mother who put her hands on her shoulder.

"Jack Is that you? It can't be! You're... you're a cop?" her mother questioned the outsider. Korra looked up and noticed the shock on her mother's face.

"Yeah it's me... not joking here... I am an actual cop." The man said nervously, shaking slightly in place "Took my oath about one and a half months ago."

Korra's mom turned to her "Korra why don't say _'hi'_ to your uncle jack, be a nice girl. He is not going to bite you. Look..." she pointed her finger at him "He is a policeman."

Before Korra had a chance of obliging with her mother's request the man stepped in "Look Senna, she was five when I left she can't possibly remember me. I understand if she's a bit overwhelmed. Can I come in? Tonraq isn't here now anyway. I just wanna talk to you for a moment and then I promise I'll be gone again."

Senna turned once more to her daughter, smiling at the girl but Korra noticed something wasn't right here, her mother had a concerned look in her eyes

"Why don't you go back up to your room and finish your homework? let the grownups talk?"

Korra ran back up the stairs but didn't go back to her room, she wanted to hear what they were going to talk about so she waited until they were in the living room and climbed back down the stairs, moving slowly so the wood wouldn't crackle under her feet.

Senna and the strange man paced into the living room. He sat himself down on the couch while Senna paced around the room.

"Why are you here Jack, you know very well my husband told you never to show your face around here again." Senna opened, clenching her teeth.

"I am aware of that Senna. That's why I waited until he was out of the house. I wanted to talk to you first. You see I want to make amends for everything that happened in the past. I've changed Senna... I really have... I'm no longer the punk that I-"

Senna interrupted him laughing in his face "Ha! That's a good one, people don't change Jack. Especially people like you!" she snapped at him but Jack continued as if the interruption had not occurred.

"You have every right to scold me Senna. I accept the consequences of my actions but I don't agree, people do change even people like me, all I am asking for is one final chance. If I fuck that one up then I'll leave you and your family alone, I promise!" he placed to fingers togheter and held them in the air "I swear on my mother and father." He paused for a second "If it's alright with you _and_ Tonraq I would like to come over for dinner tonight. I want to have a civil conversation with my brother and you about this. I want to show you guys how much I've changed. I want to... I want to... be part of this family again. I know you can talk him into giving me one more chance."

She observed him cautiously, she didn't want to him back in her life, this man had been such a pain during his boyhood and puberty. It had only created a rift between her and Tonraq, a rift that had finally healed when he had kicked him out once he reached adulthood. That was now two years ago _BUT_ she had a soft spot for Jack and now that he was standing before her, not a only with humility in his voice but most importantly cencertiy she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to say Jack, you show up here unannounced, wearing that uniform and expect me to smooth things over with him so that you can slime your way back into our lives? What do I gain from all of this?"

He slightly jerked at that, he had hoped she would surrender faster. He needed to give her a motive, a proper motive, not a lie

"Family" he replied, stern but it was the most honest answer he could come up with "I've already lost my parents and grandparents. You might find this hard to believe but after he kicked me out after my eighteenth birthday I went to see a shrink, one of those pro deo shrinks and had several revealing sessions with him. I learned that family is the greatest value in life and I want to do everything in my power to fix things Senna."

She looked a bit shaken at these revelations from him, she had not expected him to be the shrink type at all.

"What I'm trying to say is that I miss you guys. You are all the family that I have left in this world and this line of work has made me realize this more than anything else. Please Senna... I beg you. Will you talk to him? I swear on all the spirits that I am here with good intentions."

She was still pacing the room from one end to the other, annoyed that he found a way to make her doubt herself. Observing his every move, her brain told her not to give this man an inch but her heart told otherwise, he was after all Tonraq's only family besides her and Korra. Oh, he had done it, he placed thoughts into her mind and it worked.

He was sitting there silently, looking slightly green, his nervousness plain for her to see. He felt constricted at this woman's gaze, as if she was about to kick him out any second.

"All right you schmuck!" She almost shouted "I'll talk to him but I cannot give you any grantees that he will listen to me, I will try my best very best. if his answer is no then you're going to have to accept it. Give me your cell phone number and I will call you if the result is positive, if not then consider it game over."

To her own surprise he jumped up and gave her a firm hug, this was not what she had expected, in the five years he had lived with them she had never ever received any kind of family love from him. This was weird to say the least.

"Okay big fellow.. you can let go now." she pushed him away creating some space.

"Sorry, it's just I never expected you to give me this chance, you won't regret this Senna."

"Sure, sure, now get out of here, he is bound to be home soon." she explained

"What? He's only working half a shift today? Shit, I better get out of here. Pronto!" She raised her brows, he was picking up his stuff and preparing to leave, searching his wallet for a business card

"How do you know he was out of the house anyway and how do you know his working schedule?" she asked curiously.

He was already halfway out of the room "Euhm... yeah... I kindda have been spying on your home for some days now, mostly off duty of course."

She pinched the bridge of her nose "You did what!?" she yelled "...aarrgh... get going, I'll call you if I have news for you."

He opened the door but suddenly felt a familiar shiver creep up his spine, someone was watching him. He turned around to be met with two fierce blue eyes, observing him tentatively.

He gave his little niece a little wave "It was niece seeing you again Korra."

She turned her head to the left, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Goodbye uncle Jack."

"Goodbye Korra."

He got out of the house and rushed over to his patrol car, he turned on the ignition and suddenly spotted Tonraq's car pulling into his usual spot in front of the house. He didn't came down for a fight so he pulled out of his parking space, hurrying down the street as he went

Korra watched as her father entered the house, removing his jacket and baseball cap before giving her a caring smile, he sat himself down next to her on the stairs and gave his daughter a caring kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Dad, have you made allot of money today?"

"Sure dear, lots of little coins to put into that piggy bank of yours."

Senna came around the corner, looking slightly annoyed at her daughter, she was not up in her room finishing that homework.

"Young lady, I do believe I told you to stay in your room, get moving, I will not ask a third time."

"Listen to your mother Korra." her father said, givin her a small nudge to get going. Tonraq looked stern but he was still giving her that caring smile. Korra complied but her curiosity was still strong, so she crawled back down the stairs hoping to pick up on the conversation, this was going to be interesting. She hurried over to the door to the kitchen and peeked trough the keyhole.

"Senna, what did that cop want? I saw him leaving when I pulled up?" Korra's dad said.

Senna took a big chunk of fresh air into her lungs and sighed it back out trough her mouth. This wasn't going to be easy "Tonraq dear, will make me a promise? Please don't lash out for what I am about to request of you."

"Sure anything for you my dear." he said raising his brows in confusion.

"Your brother came to visit and he asked me-" she said but she was interrupted by a furious Tonraq

"Is that why the cops were here? To take him away? You did good calling them, I don't want him near our daughter! If I get my han-"

"Tonraq! You promised!" Senna said, interrupting him this time. She eyed him stern with a set of eyes that demanded him to pay attention. Tonraq wasn't amused either but remembered his promis.

"Okay! Continue..."

"That policeman was your brother and he came to ask-"

He stared laughing but Senna had enough of being interrupted contantly.

"That has to be the joke of the year, Jack a cop? A real certified cop with a badge and a gun? Hah, please Senna, I've had a rough day at work, I can't handle bad jokes right now."

"Tonraq! For the love of god! shut your mouth!" she shouted, slapping her open hand on the counter.

Her sudden outburst of anger took him a bit back, his wife rarely raised her voice in such a manner, he knew he crossed a line with her.

"Your brother wishes to make a fresh start, he asked if he could come over for dinner so he can at least have a normal conversation with his brother. Now I don't know if he truly is being genuine or not but he did seem adamant in repairing the damage. You only saw a glimpse of him Tonraq but you wouldn't believe your eyes. He cut his hair short and removed all of his piercings, at least the ones that were once visible."

Tonraq eyes fluttered in anger at the audacity his brother had displayed but he stayed silent in order to let his wife continue.

"He even seems to have high regarded for his personal hygiene... remember when he lived here with us? I couldn't even get him to bathe once a week!"

Tonraq sighed when thinking back to the time he had his brother living under his roof. After their parents died in a car crash custody of his brother had moved to him. Tonraq never had any issues with that but his broter had taken to many liberties, using the fact they were _only _brothers to do whatever he pleased.

"So what do you think Tonraq? Do you want to give him a chance or not?"

"No! Fuck him!" Tonraq shouted this time.

"I figured you'd say something like that, please take this into consideration: What would you mother and father have wanted? Surly they would want their children to live in peace." Senna pleaded with her husband.

"No! He's not getting back in." he continued his resistance

Senna pouted her lips "Ok dear, if that is your final decision on the matter..."

"It sure is, my decision is final... period"

Korra had been listening intensely to the conversation between her parents. Suddenly she leaned over to far and lost her balance, pushing the door open and falling into the kitchen flat on he face, startling her parents.

"Korra! What did I tell you about listening in on people?!" her father said looking quite angry. He grabbed his daughter by the back of her neck collar and lifter her off the ground, panting her back on her feet "I ask you again, what did I tell you about listening in on people?"

"Sorry dad, I was curious about Uncle Jack that's all." she said looking a bit down.

"We've discussed this time and time again. You can't just sneak up on people and eavesdrop their conversation. It's not very polite is it now." her father said looking disappointed with his daughters behaviour.

Korra looked at her mother who looked similarly disappointed, shaking her head from left to right "Go to your room lady and don't show yourself down her until it's time for dinner. And that homework better be finished by that time."

Korra knew when she pushing the boundaries so she made herself scarce quickly. She had heard enough really, Uncle Jakc wasn't going to get back into her life. Her father had made that abundantly clear. She ran back up that stairs into her bedroom and got back to finishing her homework.

...

It was at least three hours later and Korra was putting the final touches on the preparations for her math test she had the next day. Suddenly the doorbell rang again but Korra decided not to push her parents any further and stayed up in her room, repeating the last two exercises. She was stunned as there was a lot of shouting downstairs. She recognized several voices as that of her parents but there were also several unrecognizable ones, she couldn't make out what was being shouted but it sounded bad.

She got up from her seat and paced over to the door and was startled again as there were large banging noises folowed by screaming, that of her mother. The excruciating sound send shivers down her spine and she was frozen in place, her hand still reaching for the doorknob.

The struggle went on though and there was breaking of glass. Korra grew more and more freighted as the confrontation clearly hadn't come to completion yes. There was another scream which was followed by at least three loud bangs.

The noise died down but Korra still heard footsteps downstairs, racing trough the ground floor of the house. She heard strangers shout thing at one another and eventually their footsteps died down as well.

Korra took a brave decision but deep down she knew something bad had happened, she really didn't want to face the situation but her concern for her parents outweighed that. So she finally opened her door and descended down the stairs, quickly noticing the front door was wide open as a cold wind raced through the house. With wobbly knees and sweaty hands she finally reached the last step and peeked into the living room, there was broken glass everywhere and furniture had been kicked over, clear signs of a big struggle. Several drawers were wide open as well.

She took a couple of careful steps when she was finally confronted with an horrifying fact, her parents were on the ground and a puddle of fresh blood surrounded their lifeless bodies, she noticed drag marks came out of the kitchen and led up to her mother's body.

_"This isn't true, this... no!" _she thought to herself.

Korra clenched her hands as tears came flooding down the gates, she tried telling herself that whatever she was seeing wasn't true, that it was a nightmare she would soon wake up from.

A mixture of fear and grief gripped her. She needed to get away from all of this, she didn't want to see it anymore. She took several steps back and lumbered over out of the living room and walked up to the opened door, noticing the sound of sirens approaching fast.

She scrambled outside, this to the confusion and surprise of the neighbours. They yelled her name but Korra didn't stop, she kept on running, as fast as she could, trying to get as far away as possible from the house she once called home, away from seeing her parents, the people she loved so much like that.

She ran from alley to alley, occasionally a person would look up and pinch his eyes confused at the sight of a seven year old who was running as if her life depended on it, crying and screaming unrecognizable things to herself.

Eventually she got so tired she fell down in a dark and filthy alley. Korra crawled up in a ball between two dumpsters and continued mumbling thing to herself that didn't make sense. She was so tired, she stayed in that alley for hours.

She had finally lost the ability to produce any form of tears when she heard another set of footsteps coming through the alley. Korra stopped any form of movement and tried her very best not to make a noise. It didn't work, it was dark by know and she was shivering due to the intense cold outside, the running had kept her warm for a while but that was hours ago.

The footsteps became louder and louder, there was a ruffling noise as however came into the alley was going through one of the garbage cans, seemingly searching for something.

The noise stopped and two more footsteps were heard. Korra opened her eyes and saw a girl roughly her age and height was eying her curiously.

"Please don't hurt me." Korra muttered out with a hoarse voice, holding her hands in front of her as a sign of defeat .

The girl smiled at that comment and Korra took a better look. The girl was wearing a beanie over her head with a brown winter vest and blue jeans, completing the looks she had a set of black and white converse sneakers that had seen better days. Now that Korra got a better inspection of the girls she noticed the strangers entire outfit was worn down and there were several sealed up holes in both the jacket and jeans.

"What makes you think I was going to hurt you?" the girl asked curiously. Korra now noticed she was holding several plastic bags which were filled halfway.

Out of nowhere the girl took another step forward and held out her hand. Even though Korra did not trust her she grabbed it nonetheless and allowed the girl to pull her up on her feet.

"Dear god, your shivering quite severe." the girl commented, putting the plastic bags down and removing her jacket, placing it around Korra. The fabric reeked quite unpleasantly but it offered Korra warmth and that was exactly what she needed at that time.

"You look lost, don't you have a home." the stranger asked Korra.

Korra took a deep breath, seeing the flashes of the lifeless bodies of her parents at the back of her mind. She sighed heavily "No, I don't have a home anymore."

It stung to say but Korra didn't want to go home anymore, back to the things she had seen.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, wrapping an arm around Korra for extra warmth

"Korra Konietzko... I'm...I'm seven years old. You?" she said clacking her teeth a bit due to the cold

"Asami Sato, I'm eight." she responded softly, holding out her hand for a shake, a thing Korra found confusing but she shook it nonetheless. It was the least she could do for the unknown stranger that was being so kind to her.

"Why are you wearing these dirty clothes. Doesn't your mom was them?"

Asami let go of her hand and took a step back, her eyes fluttered as she looked down "My mom is... gone, she was taken from me."

Korra sighed again "Both my mom and dad were taken from me as well. What about you? Is your dad still alive?"

"No..." Asami hesitated "He's still alive but he's in jail."

Korra mouth fell a bit open "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

Asami quickly shook her head and once again wrapped her hand over Korra's shoulder "It's not a big deal. I live with my friends Mako and Bolin."

"So you have a home?" Korra asked curiously

Asami smiled at Korra and nodded her head "Would you like to come with me Korra? I'm sorry if I'm jumping ahead here but you can't stay out here in the cold. I've seen people try and it is really hard."

Korra hesitated, she had only just met this strange girl but she didn't have a single idea what to do next. How bad could it be?

Korra nodded her head at the girl and Asami took Korra's hand. Together they walked out of the alley into the darkness of the night.

...

Republic City, Tuesday 2nd September 2014

Korra woke up again, her head still leaning up against the window still. She wiped a bit of dried up drool away and blinked at the city. She remembered the day she had been daydreaming about all too well. It was the day that had marked he for life. Thinking back at it now she still felt conflicted about it all.

Why hadn't she just stayed at her house? If she had done that Jack would have gained custody over her and she would have never have to live out on the streets. Though it was her own fault, she took the decision to run away, not Jack. Still, deep down Korra felt that he hadn't tried hard enough to come and find her, even if she knew he had in fact searched for months on end.

It had been such a life wrecking day, but on the other end she had met Asami, one of her best friend, a friend she had eventually abandoned without saying anything. She hadn't even said anything to Mako an Bolin either.

Trying to remove the thought Korra got up an started pacing the room but it didn't go away. She went into her room and opened her closet, removing an old tin box from it. She opened it and pulled out a single photo. It was taken in a supermarket booth and featured Korra and her friends, cramped because of the lack of space in the booth.

The brothers stood in the back, Bolin smiling broadly as he always did, making the peace symbol with his right hand. Mako looked serious but with a slight grin on his face. At the front the two girls Korra and Asama sat down hugging each other fondly and giggling into the camera.

A single tear came running down Korra's cheek and she quickly stuffed the photo back into the tin box. She fell down onto her bed and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep some more.

If only she could find the courage to go and check up on them, maybe now she was a cop she had the means and possibilities to guide them back into society. Only problem was her uncle had made her promise to cut any ties to her old life. Could she convince him to help her?


	5. Remembrances part II

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank you guys for the feedback and support as always.**

**So let's see that fateful day from Jack's point of view!  
><strong>

**I do not own the LOK, full credit goes to the respective owners and creators of that amazing show!**

* * *

><p><strong>'39457'<strong>

**SHIELD AND HONOR**

**Chapter V**

**REMEMBRANCES PART II**

"_**Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you." **_

_**Veronica Roth**_

* * *

><p>Republic City, Tuesday 2nd September 2014<p>

Jack was sitting behind the wheel of his patrol car, waiting for his partner Lee to come back out of the hamburger shop with his lunch. Jack sighed, as usual Lee was taking his sweet time, no doubt trying to get a date with the cute redhead behind the counter.

Jack fiddled around with radio, trying to pick up on anything they could assist with but nothing close to them was happening. He leaned his face up against the window, this scene was all too familiar to him. One day years ago the same thing was happening. He was waiting for his partner to show up and then life struck hard.

...

Republic City, Thursday 19th October 2000

Jack had paid his brother's house a visit before going to work, he pleaded with Senna for help and she had agreed to help him, this had definitely raised the young cop's spirits.

It was several hours later, his cell phone was close by in his left jacket pocket to ensure she wouldn't be answering to a voicemail. Jack was sitting in the passenger seat of a patrol car, waiting for his partner Sergeant Lin Beifong to come back out of the fast food restaurant. She had been so impressed with him after his first month on the job they became regular partners, so far they made a great team and Jack really felt comfortable around her, even if she was bit cold-hearted. Some of his colleagues had even advised him to steer clear of the _'bitch of steel'. _Jack didn't listen though, as far as he could tell she was a great cop.

He was playing around with the radio until a callout caught his attention.

"To all units this is central, the possible dual 187 (homicide) and 211 (robbery) on Temple street was in fact a correct call. Both detectives and crime scene investigators are on scene, no additional units are required, central out." a female voice said trough the radio

_"Did I hear that right? Did she just say Temple Street? That's were Tonraq and Senna live!" _He thought nervously to himself. He picked up the microphone and held it close to his mouth "Central this is Yellow-13 calling in, I'd like some more info on that dual 187 on Temple Street." he said, trembling slightly, deep inside he hoped nothing had happened and that he was nervous for no good reason.

"Yellow-13 this is central, what information do you require?" another female voice answered.

"I'd like to know the specific adress of the crime scene if possible. Did you just say Temple Street?"

"7632 Temple Street, Yellow-13"

Jack's heart skipped a beat and a panic grew inside of him, that was the exact address he had hoped not to hear. Without thinking it trough he crawled over the handbrake and settled behind the wheel, activating the engine. He flipped some switches and the sirens went off, he held his hand on the horn, trying to attract the attention of his partner.

Beifong came running out of the fast food restaurant with a bag in her hand and quickly stormed into the car. Jack hit the gas and raced down the street, yelling loudly at the cars other cars on the street to get out of his way.

"What's the hurry? Did we get a call?" Beifong inquired.

"It's my family sarge! They just called in a dual homicide at their exact address! This isn't good FUCK!" he yelled

"Are you sure? I mean the street they live on is pretty long Jack." she said, holding herself when he made a tight turn and speeding back up.

"Didn't you hear what I said Sarge? I called in on central and they gave me their _exact_ address, there can be no mistake? it's their house!"

"Jeez, just try to calm down a bit, we don't know the exact circumstances yet. There is no point in us getting involved in a car wreck on the way over there, pull over and let me drive. You are allowing your emotions to get the better of yourself."

Jack didn't want to stop the car but his superior was probably right, he respected her judgement and slammed the brakes hard, stopping in the middle of traffic. Beifong got out and ran around the front of the car, jack crawled over the handbrake again. She got in and continued the drive, equally fast as him but with a sense of control that he didn't seem to have anymore. He was hyperventilating in the seat next to her and she had to constantly try to calm him down but she wasn't having much success.

They finally crossed into Temple Street, Lin pulled in behind several parked patrol cars but before she could come to a stop Jack was already out of the car running over to the scene of the crime. Another cop who was standing behind the yellow tape looked a bit confused as the patrolman came running over to him "We didn't request any additional units, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Jack didn't answer and ducked under the yellow tape, continuing his run straight for the house. Several of the cops on scene eyed him curiously but didn't act. He ran up the stairs to the opened door when he was finally intercepted by a detective who came out to see what the fuzz was all about "What in god's name do you think you are doing officer?" he said, holding out his hands and preventing Jack from entering.

"Let me in! Now!" Jack yelled at he man furiously as Lin joined him on the stairs

"You idiot let him inside." Lin commented.

"Ok, I want both of your names. This is an outrage, you can't just barge in here and trample all over the crime scene." the detective scolded the two patrol officers.

Jack wanted to lash out against the detective and clenched his fists, prepared to strike the man in the face. Lin picked up on this and held out her arm, signalling him to take a step back "I'll deal with this kid." she said, taking several intimidating steps forward, forcing the detective to lean up against a wall next to the door with his backside.

"My name is Sergeant Lin Beifong and this is my partner Officer Jack Konietzko, you little worm of a man! As you have ascertained by now he..." she nodded her head at jack "... is a family member of the people that live here. Are you going to tell him he can't go in to find out what happened to them? 'cause be my guest, I'm willing to let him loose on you. Look at all the pent up anger, wouldn't want that to get unleashed on your pretty face now would we?"

The detective's eyes fluttered at the intended threat and he looked down in shame. He took a step to the right "Go right in but... be warned the sight isn't pretty."

"It never is..." Lin sighed, grabbing her partner by the arm and slowly guiding him inside. Jack's chest was going up and down rapidly, breathing heavily he stopped short of the door to the living room, noticing the damage to the room he had been in not five hours earlier "Look kid if you're not ready for this I completely understand." Lin said concerned.

"No, I have to know, I have to be certain." Jack said but confident of his words he was not. Lin nodded her head and they slowly walked inside of the living room.

Several men in white suits were wiping down the scene and looking for evidence. There were several empty Cartridges on the floor when suddenly Jack spotted the lifeless bodies of his brother and his wife, the figures alone were enough for him to know it was them and he broke down there and then. Lin quickly caught up on this and wrapped her arms around him as he began crying. He cried loudly on her chest, normally she would never allow a man to come so close to her but the situation demanded of her to comfort her partner, so she did as her instincts bid her.

Another one of the detectives spotted the duo "What is the meaning of this Beifong? You are trampling all over my crime scene." he asked confused

She looked up at the detective "They are brothers. He just found out you asshole." she said with an crackle in her voice. Even though she didn't know these people she did know Jack was hell bent on repairing the damage with them. Seeing him in this state definitely touched her on the inside but she wasn't going to allow anyone to see it, not even Jack.

Jack pulled himself together and turned to face the detective "I was here earlier today, I'm guessing you are going to want my statement as well." he sobbed with a hoarse voice.

"In that case yes, I'm assuming we are also going to find your DNA and fingerprints around the scene?"

Jack nodded his head "Yes"

"That doesn't have to be a problem, we've got those in the department's archive for comparison. Now son, I know this is going to be hard for you but your could give us a great head start by confirming their identities." the detective said

Jack nodded his head again and slowly stepped forward until he was above the bodies, his brother was lying on his right side, slightly curved up in ball as if he had been in agonizing pain, Jack quickly spotted the dried up blood that had come out of his chest and abdominal region but could not see how many times he had been shot. Senna was on her back, three bullet wounds clear to see, bloodied drag marks led to the kitchen. Jack thanked the spirits their eyes were already closed.

"It's them, Tonraq and Senna Konietzko." he said, closing his eyes, fighting back the tears that had returned "What happened?" he asked, looking back up at the detective.

"Well, we are still taking statements from the neighbours but we believe someone came in here for some reason and that a struggle erupted, the room suggests that. We believe Tonraq was killed first and that Senna made a run for the kitchen where there was another struggle, given the drag marks we think she was killed in there and then dragged in here and dumped next to her husband. After that we think the perp or rather perps quickly searched the drawers for something. Maybe money, maybe something else. We don't know why this happened yet. What did you brother do for a living?" the detective informed Jack.

"He works... _worked_ at a meat factory, he was a general manger there, worked his way up from the bottom up to the top. He wasn't rich but had a decent income to feed his family." Jack said when suddenly something else hit him "Where is korra?!" he yelled at the detective.

"Who?" the detective asked confused, furrowing his brows.

"The kid! My niece!" Jack yelled again pointing at a family picture on a small stand next to Tonraq's body. The crime scene investigators all eyed each other curiously and Jack knew they hadn't even noticed the child wasn't there.

Jack didn't hesitate and ran out of the living room up the stairs, hearing the detective shouting at him, demanding him to come back "KORRA! KORRA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs as he finally reached the top of the staircase. He dashed into the young girls bedroom, finding it completely empty "KORRA ARE YOU IN HERE? IT'S ME, UNCLE JACK, YOU CAN COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE." he yelled again but there was no response. He searched the entire room and upper level of the house, including what used to be his room but could not find her.

He raced back down the stairs finding Lin waiting for him "LIN! She isn't here, I can't find her." he said panting as he reached the final steps.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she questioned her colleague.

"Yes... oh spirits... maybe the monsters that did this took her?!" he said panicking again. He grabbed her shoulder "Lin I can't allow that to happen, I wouldn't forgive myself!"

"That might be a possibility." the detective said, standing in the doorway to the living room "Beifong get an Amber alert going right away and take Officer Konietzko back to the station. We'll come for his statement there."

"Okay detective." Lin said grabbing her partners arm again.

"No! I want to help look for her!" he yelled.

"Jack I completely understand but in this state of grief you will only be a hindrance to your colleagues, let us handle this." the detective said but Jack didn't want to hear that and began to hyperventilate again.

"You... don't understand... I have to make amends... I have to fix this!" Jack said grabbing his chest with his arm as a massive spike of pain came rushing through it. His legs gave out and he clenched Beifongs arms as he fell down, losing any form of control.

"Jack? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Beifong raised her voice and for the first time Jack felt a sense of panic in her words. Next thing everything went dark for him as his body slumped to the floor.

...

Lin was sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting for news on her partner's condition. He had slumped to the ground unconscious and an ambulance had been scrambled fast. She had followed that ambulance all the way to the hospital where they told her she had to wait because she wasn't direct family.

This had slightly upset Lin, Jack's family had been decimated and all that he had left now was this little girl he had been searching back at the house.

Suddenly a middle aged bald doctor came in and called her name, she got up and quickly joined the man as they walked over to the room where her partner was being kept.

"He's fine, he was lucky there were so many cops around him that could give him CPR or else he would have never survived this. He's awake right now and I've already had a formal talk with him and explained the situation, including his options."

"What happened to him? He started hyperventilating and went down cold right after that."

They stopped right outside of the room and the docter held out his hand, signalling he wanted to talk before going in "Listen Sergeant Beifong, before we go in I want to talk to you about what exactly happened. You see he had a heart attack."

Lin took a step back, her eyes widened in shock "What? But he's only twenty year old! How the fuck can someone _that_ young get a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

The doctor sighed and opened a file "Did you know he was born with a congenital heart defect?"

Lin brows furrowed even more "No, of course not. No one with such a heart condition can apply for the academy. He must not have known about this."

"Miss Beifong... I don't know how to say this but this has been in his personal medical file since 1980, the year he was born. Jack definitely knew about his heart condition and neglected to inform the police about it when he applied at the academy. I cannot let this slip, I have to inform the Police Department about this."

"It doesn't matter to me if he lied or not." Beifong said confidently, leaning up against the wall "You and I both know he can live with such a condition as long as he has the right medication, the department is just being overprotective, that's all. Today his brother and sister-in-law were murdered, his niece is possibly a victim of a kidnapping and now you expect me to go in there and tell him he is going to lose his badge as well? No, fuck you."

The doctor looked away and nodded his head "I know he can continue to do his job with the right medication. The chances of this happening again are almost zero but the department has a strict policy about this. What do you expect me to do? Lie? I am a doctor, I took an oath just like you. I can't just lie." the doctor said shaking his head.

"Doc, this job is almost all he has left, you can't take this away from him as well. He might do something stupid to himself." Lin said shaking her head at the thought. The doctor looked down at his feet and mauled things over "Say anything, he fainted, he had an emotional breakdown, send him to a shrink for a couple of months, whatever... but don't take away his badge." she said, pleading with him to cover this up. Begging was not her thing but her instincts told her this was required of her right now so she did it.

The doctor sighed heavily and shook his head "All right, I'll find something else to write in my report but... if this ever come back to bit me in the ass I will not hesitate to point my finger at you Sergeant Beifong."

Lin sighed in relief and nodded her head "That's fine, as long as he gets to keep his job."

They both walked into the room to find Jack, hooked up to an IV to his left and another beeping machine to his right. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep "I'll leave you two alone for now and come back when he's awake." the doctor said, walking back outside.

Lin took a couple of steps forwards, planting her hands on the end of the bed "You know how luck you are to have me backing you up Rookie?" she said to herself "Why haven't you to told me you have a fucking heart condition you stupid bastard." she said again to herself, sighing at the lack of faith the young cop seemed to have in her. She took another step to the left and noticed something weird, someone had knocked over a glass of water and had stepped through it, there were several wet footsteps leading up to a visitors chair in the left corner of the room. She took a look at the chair and noticed the nurses had dumped his uniform and gear on it.

A slight sense of panic gripped her and she stepped over to chair, turning over the belt to reveal the holster was empty, she looked at her partner from the right corner of her eye and spotted a single drop of sweat coming down his temple.

_"He isn't asleep, he is faking it."_ she thought to herself, she knew what this meant. The doc and her entering had thwarted his plans to shoot himself. She stepped forward casually pretending he was actually asleep. She stopped next to him and quickly ripped the sheets off of him, revealing his FN M1911 firmly in hand on his chest. Before she could act and take it away he lurched upwards, and pointed it at her from close range

"I've lost everything, you are not fucking taking away my badge!" the young cop exclaimed while tears formed in his eyes.

"Kid I know you are thinking about doing something stupid to yourself, this isn't about your badge right now, this is about you." she said, trying to defuse the situation.

"And the things you said when you came in! _'you stupid bastard'_, sounds like you already made up your mind." he said with a hoarse voice, his hand shaking with the pistol in it, making the metal slide shake a bit.

"Look I talked the doc out of it, he won't mention your heart condition in his report, there will still be a job waiting for you when you get better but right now... I need you to give me the gun, you're making me nervous and hurting yourself won't solve anything. There is a little girl out there that is going to need you... now more than ever."

Jack started crying and flipped the safety on his gun, Lin grabbed it out of his hand and took several steps back. She didn't think he had it in him to shoot her but still... he was being pushed into a corner and that's when people find they can do things they never thought they were capable off.

She held the gun upside down and pulled the slide back, removing the bullet in the chamber and pulled out the magazine. She sent the slide back forward and placed the empty gun back in the holster. She removed all reserve magazines from his ammo pouch and placed them in hers.

"I'm sorry Lin, I wouldn't... I'd never hurt you, you know that right?" he said sobbing to himself, one hand over his eyes in shame.

"I know kid, you're scared and confused right now that's all. We'll never talk of this again comprendo?"

Jack nodded his head and Lin took a seat next to him "The question still stands, why didn't you tell me about your heart condition? Imagine if this had happened out on the actual beat." she said shaking her head "Don't...don't you trust me?"

"I do Lin, with my life but you are such a strict woman, always doing things by the book. I thought you wouldn't take it too well knowing, I thought you were going to reject me as your partner."

Lin let out a small laugh "You're right, I do like to do things by the book. I know the boys like to talk behind my back but I'm not as stiff as everybody thinks I am. Today has proven that I think. We broke more than one traffic law making our way over to the house, then threatened a detective, broke crime scene procedure and last but not least guilt tripped a doctor into lying for us." she said chuckling.

"Thank you by the way... for... for everything." he said, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"No need to thank me kid, you're my partner, we always have to look out for each other. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me if you were in my shoes." she said placing her hand on his holder.

"I'm so tired sarge... I feel like the whole world is coming down on me but I have to help find Korra."

"Then lean back and try to get some sleep. The Amber alert has gone into full effect and almost half of the department is out there looking for her, I'm sure something will turn up."

He nodded his head and leaned back into the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to find some sleep which was difficult to do with so many thoughts racing trough his mind. Especially those thoughts about blowing his brains out or walking into the small bathroom and smashing a glass, cutting his wrists. Maybe he could tie the tube of his IV around his neck and hang himself on that, anything that would make the grief and suffering go away. Hell, almost everything in his room looked like a potential suicide weapon to him.

Eventually the thoughts died down and Jack fell asleep for a couple of hours, Lin stayed by his side to keep an eye on him, call it suicide watch if you like.

...

There was a knock on the door and Lin raised herself from her seat, leaning a bit back to soften up her sore back from sitting in that chair to long. At the door she found two detectives from Internal Affairs.

"What the hell are two rats like you doing down here?" she questioned the two men.

"First: I'd like to tell you to go fuck yourself Sergeant Beifong and second: That's none of your business." the black detective on the left said. Lin pinched her eyes at the dynamic duo.

"I'll go and wake him up, wait here." she said, slamming the door in their faces and running back to the chair with Jack's gear on it. She knew why they were here, they got a sniff of him visiting his family earlier that day and must have taken over the investigation, thinking they might have a possible cop murderer on their hands. She restocked his ammo pouch and loaded his gun again.

Jack woke up from all the noise and eyed the senior cop "What are you doing Lin?"

"I have no time to explain, two baboons from Internal Affairs are her to talk to you and no doubt they will temporarily take your badge and gun. You don't want questions why it's empty right?"

"What? They didn't find out about the heart condition did they?"

"No, the doc said clearly he was going to keep his mouth shut and so should you."

"What do you mean? Sarge your scaring me."

She came closer to him and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him "Listen to me you fool! I know you are a naive idealistic idiot but _they_ are not like that. The I.I.D. does not fuck around kid, they are the '_police'_ police. They are your greatest enemies you hear me. If they think they can nail you to the cross, they will do it without hesitation. Plead the fifth, do whatever you conscience tells you but please be careful with them." she almost begged him and he nodded his head but he was still confused as to why Internal Affairs wanted to talk to him, not to mention the drugs they were pumping into his system were making him a bit woozy.

Lin gathered her stuff from the room and gave him one final confident nod before leaving, soon two suit wearing men enter the room, one was a tall bulky black guy while the other was a middle aged moustached white dude.

"Officer Konietzko, let me start with giving you our sincerest condolences with the loss of your brother and sister-in-law. Now I hope you understand that we have some serious questions for you concerning your presence at the crime scene several hours before the crimes took place." the white one said.

_"I don't like where all of this is going." _Jack thought to himself but he only nodded at the two men

They both settled themselves down in a chair and pulled closer to Jack, the black guy to his right and the white one to his left, it felt like they were surrounding him.

"My name is Detective John Hammond and this is my partner Detective Marnik Smith." the white dude spoke again "Can you tell us why exactly you visited your family this afternoon?"

Jack didn't know what to say, Lin told him to plead the fifth but that wasn't who Jack was, he only wanted to tell the truth. If they really were the '_police'_ police they would clear his name because Jack really didn't have anything to do with their deaths.

"Two years ago my brother kicked me out of the house, he was my legal guardian but I was a royal pain in his ass, a punk, heading for nowhere. As soon as I turned eighteen I made my last mistake-" Jack said and Detective smith cut him off, speaking for the first time.

"Would you say you had difficult relationship with your brother?" he inquired, notepad in hand.

"Yes, but if you would just let me speak for a while you can ask me all about it." Jack sneered at Marnik, if there was one thing Jack didn't like then it was being interrupted.

"I bought a couple of grams of weed which he in return found. Since they had a daughter he decided enough was enough and threw me out. We never had a good relationship, he was big, strong, muscular, intelligent, the perfect son. I on the other hand was never in my parents good graces, a difficult child, scrawny, always fighting in school, never had the best grades and not because I was stupid but because I refused to study. It wasn't easy for him to take me in after they died in a car crash but he did it anyway because deep down he loved me. I managed to be such a hard ass that eventually we even lost that along the way." Jack stopped to catch his breath "After he kicked me out I eventually had a long and good conversation with a shrink who turned me around. I decided to go for a life in public service and applied for the police academy. I never spoke to him again and today I..." he stopped as he need to fight back some tears.

"It's okay son, take your time" Detective Hammond said, nodding his head at his partner.

"Today I went over to his house to talk to his wife, to ask her to give me another chance, so that I could show them how much I've changed over these two years. I'm longer the man that I used to be. She agreed to talk to him but now I'll never know the anwser to that question, not to mention my little niece might still be out there in the clutches of spirits knows who."

"Look we have some questions that might come over as rude or intrusive but realize that we are only doing our jobs..." John said "... neighbours say they saw you leaving the house around the same time as your brother came home. Can you confirm that?"

Jack nodded his head ""Before seeing them my partner and I went off-duty for an hour to have some lunch, I dropped her off at this burger joint while I went to see them. I left after maybe fifteen minutes and drove right over to pick her back up to finish our burgers."

And now Marnik spoke up again "Where were you for the rest of the afternoon?"

"On the job." Jack sneered again, he really did not like this Marnik character.

"And naturally your partner will testify to that?" he said with a rather smug look on his face.

"Of course she will because it's the truth... what are you implying?" Jack questioned curiously.

"Well it's really funny, not a single neighbour in the street saw anybody coming or going out of the house around the time of the shooting except for the girl. Crime Scene investigators tell us they've found some clues in the garden that might indicate the perps came and went through there. Perhaps someone that knew the house inside out..."

Jack turned red at the insinuation and spat out his guts "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU THINK I COULD DO SUCH THINGS TO MY OWN FAMILY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, grabbing the Detecitve by his collar, he could barely contain himself from punching this arrogant asshole in the face.

"Calm down Officer Konietzko, let go of him, we aren't insinuating anything just yet, we're only trying to get some early answers right now. Have you recently discharged your weapon?" John said softly and calm.

_"Motherfuckers actually think they can pull the good cop, bad cop scheme on me well fuck you assholes." _Jack thought to himself, letting go of Marnik, leaning back up against the pillow "Yes, I went to the firing range this morning." Jack said trough his teeth.

"Very convenient." Marnik noted with a smug look on his face, oh how much Jack wanted to help him get rid of it again.

"Any more questions detectives?" Jack sneered at the two gentleman sitting next to him.

"No, that will be it for now, you're _clearly_ still too much upset about what happened..." John said getting up and putting his notepad back in his pocket "... However, there are still too many blanks so you can expect us to come back for more answers once we have more facts, in the meanwhile you are suspended with immediate effect, we'll take your badge and gun please."

Jack got really angry but there was nothing he could do "They are on that chair right there, knock yourselves out." Jack shrieked and Marnik quickly gathered Jack's gun and badge.

"Thank you Officer Konietzko, we'll be in touch." John said and they quickly left. Lin hurried back inside, sitting down next to him.

"So how did it go kid? I see they wasted no time in suspending you. They already made an appointment with me for an interview." Lin snorted at the sight of his empty holster.

"They think I did it, they think I sneaked in there and shot my brother and sister-in-law in cold blood. How can they even think I'm capable of those things?"

"It's because they don't know you like I do kid. You have nothing to hide, you were with me on patrol, you weren't anywhere near that place."

Jack turned around to look away and started crying again, all Lin could do caress his shoulder to comfort him. This was going to change everything. Jack always thought the Internal Affairs was there to hunt down dirty and stray cops but this was a whole different ball game. He would never trust them again and he would always be on his guard for them for the rest of his career.

...

Republic City, Tuesday 2nd September 2014

Jack was brought back to reality as Lee came into view with a bag of burgers. Jack quickly searched the inside of his jacket and pulled out a bottle of medication for his heart, he took two pills and quickly washed them down with some water. Lee finally got in the car.

"Took you time didn't you, please tell me you at least got a date out of this Lee?" he chuckled as he grabbed one of his cheeseburgers out of the bag.

"I did sarge, I did, next Saturday that cute redhead is going to be all mine in all her glory." he said laughing, frowning his brow up and down in a mischievous way.

"We'll as long as you don't get a STI having a bit of fun it doesn't hurt right?" Jack laughed back.

"I'm telling ya sarge, I'm never going to get married. No respectable man can say no to all those beautiful fish in the sea."

Jack got a lump in his throat "No...no, you sure can't." he mumbled uncomfortable.

"Say sarge, you're still single right? Then why don't you date more, you seem a bit lonely man."

Jack gathered a bit of courage "Actually, I'm seeing someone." he said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"OOOhhhh the sarge has a girlfriend, that's something new! Who is she? Do I know her? Not Wanda? That cute blonde typist from the station? I know she's always staring at you." Lee shot his questions at his partner.

"Her name is Lucy and that is all you are getting from me. I'm not going to introduce her to your sorry ass. You'd steel her right from under me." Jack chuckled again.

"Oh come on sarge! All the guys at the station know your married to your work. Some have even suggested that your asexual, give me something juicy." Lee chuckled and he turned to face his partner only to received a nasty glare. Lee swallowed a piece of his burger.

"Good luck with your next partner." Jack sneered, finishing the last piece of his burger activating the ignition to his car "Tomorrow you'll be reasigned, it was planned anyway." he sneered again as he pulled out of his parking spot, picking up the microphone.

"I'm sorry sarge, shouldn't have said that." Lee apologized.

Jack sighed, "Don't worry about it Lee, I'm sure your next partner will be fine." Jack said as he held the mic closer to his mouth.

"Central this is yellow-13, we're back on duty, ready for assignment."


End file.
